


A Vory's Sun

by celticheart72



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forbidden Love, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: The life of a Vory doesn't include room for love. How does Nikolai handle the one woman he's ever loved?I do not own any of Eastern Promises only my own original characters and ideas.





	A Vory's Sun

**Author's Note:**

> There is dub con in this fic.

Little did you realize all those months ago when a fourteen-year-old pregnant Russian prostitute came through your hospital with a placental abruption that your life would inexplicably change. Nikolai Luzhin was not what he appeared to be. However the real man underneath the tattoos and violence was still beyond you. For a member of the Vory v Zakone he had a conscience. A heart.

Somehow you'd fallen in love with him.

You didn't expect him to return the sentiment. That was never what you expected. Within the Vory you knew they were bound to forsake their families and couldn’t have wives or children. Which meant no love, no girlfriends. But you also didn’t expect him to march you to the train station and put you on a train to Edinburgh. When you were sure he was gone you got right off that train and went back to your flat.

That was a week ago and you hadn’t seen or heard from him. Either he didn’t know you never left or he simply didn’t care.

With probably the millionth forlorn sigh you’d expelled since you last saw him you fumbled with your keys trying to get them in the door. There was no warning, you didn’t even hear anyone behind you, but a familiar tattooed hand closed over yours and took the keys from you.

“You do not listen.” Nikolai’s voice was deadly quiet and he didn’t even look at you as he put the right key into the lock and turned it. He pushed the door open and held it until you stepped inside.

You pressed your lips into your teeth and looked at him. The man was immaculate as always. Hair smoothed back, overcoat with it's fine lines, suit perfect, leather glove on one hand holding the other, expression giving nothing away. His back was to you as he secured the door. His demeanor and the fact that he was slowly and deliberately locking all the locks, looking out the window while he removed his other glove, and making sure the flat was secure should have scared you. For some reason you couldn’t manage to be scared when he was around. Not because he wasn’t a dangerous or deadly man, he was both of those in spades. It was simply that you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. How you knew that you couldn’t say but you did.

Finally he turned to look at you and stood there, one tattooed hand loosely covering the other holding his gloves, an eyebrow raised in mild amusement. “You do not listen and now you do not speak?”

“You mean I didn’t obey, right?”

His eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side as he hummed briefly in consideration. “Obey? Is that what you think this is? That I am angry because you do not obey?” He said a few things in Russian you didn’t recognize and when he switched back to English he was definitely angry. “This is not about obey! Do you want to be killed?” His hand reached out to grip your shoulder and shake you just enough to catch your attention.

“What? Of course not Nikolai. That’s a ridiculous question.”

“Then why you stay?” He rolled his lips over his teeth like he usually did when something you said didn’t make sense to him.

“Because I don’t want to leave my life here.” You fisted your hands on your hips and watched as his head tilted back just slightly and his eyes swept over you. “I didn’t want to leave you behind. Even if you don’t want me.”

“Solnyshka, I am no good for you. And you are no longer safe here.”

The use of that simple Russian endearment made both your heart constrict and your pussy clench at the same time. How did he manage to do this to you every damn time you saw him. “Why?” It was a simple question. One he’d always refused to answer and this time it seemed to enrage him.

His agitation was evident by the set of his eyes and purse of his lips. “Why? Because if the Vory find out about you, that I care more than just a simple fuck?”

That surprised you, and you watched in mute interest as he paced in front of you.

Nikolai turned and pointed at you. “You become a weakness. Something they can use to get to me. Kirill, he would…” Nikolai turned away from you and cursed in Russian again, when he turned back his blue eyes were on fire. He grabbed the back of your neck roughly and started walking you quickly forward.

It probably wasn’t his intent, but his silence coupled with the simple ease by which he manhandled you was turning you on. “Nikolai, what are you…”

“Nyet!” When he pushed you through the door of your bedroom he spun you to face him, gripped each side of your blouse and ripped it open. His hands yanked it out of your skirt which he managed to get down to your ankles leaving you standing there in your bra and panties.

You spared a momentary thought to helping him get you naked but didn’t think he’d appreciate it.

He started going back and forth between Russian and English and you understood very little of what he was saying. It seemed like he was worried that someone in the Vory would rape or torture you to get to him if they ever found out. What he was worried about them finding out you simply had no idea. Finally he pulled a knife from his pocket and used it to cut through your bra and tossed it away, then did the same thing to your panties. Once you were naked, except for your lace thigh highs and heels, his hand planted between your breasts and shoved you back on the bed.

Nikolai was in a rage, wasn’t himself, wasn’t quite the man you recognized. As wrong as it may have been for the situation you were immensely turned on but the fact that he wouldn’t actually talk to you was starting to scare you a little bit. When he reached down to undo his pants you started to crawl away from him. He reached out, quicker than you thought possible, and grabbed your ankles to pull you to him.

“Nikolai! What are you doing?” You started pushing at him to try to get him to look at you but he wasn’t listening.

“What you seem to want. You want to be hurt?” He grabbed your wrists and roughly pulled them forward then over your head to hold them there. “You want to know what the Vory will do?”

He stuck three fingers of his other hand in his mouth then reached down to your pussy to find you highly aroused, swollen and completely soaked for him. _That_ for some reason seemed to piss him off even more and he growled as he used his knees to push you back on the bed while he climbed up on it. When he had you far enough up the bed for his liking he grabbed his hard cock and positioned it at your entrance.

You felt your pussy clench in response to him and your heart hammered in your chest at the same time. “Nikolai...You won’t hurt me.”

“No?!” He raised his eyebrows and leaned down to snarl in your ear. “This?” He motioned down to his cock. “Nothing compared to what they will do…” With that he thrust his cock into you hard enough that you winced when his hip bones slammed into yours.

“You’re not them…” You gasped when his next thrust hit your cervix causing a mix of pain and overwhelming pleasure.

His free hand clamped down hard over your mouth and he balanced himself on his elbows as his hips set a hard and fast rhythm. For a brief moment you started to panic when you felt like you couldn’t breath and you squeezed your eyes shut while pulling at your hands in his grasp. What probably sounded to Nikolai’s ears like a sob was muffled by his hand and tears did leak from the corners of your eyes to fall down into your ears. You were finally able to take in a deep breath through your nose and realized somehow that the moment of panic had made everything ten times more sensitive. Your clit was buzzing, heat pooled in your core, and every time he moved his suit jacket brushed your nipples sending electric shocks down to fire through the tension coiled inside of you.

When you opened your eyes again he growled. Laying his cheek on yours he spoke roughly into your ear. “It would not be me fucking you.”

White light suddenly exploded behind your eyes and you moaned into his hand as your back arched painfully off the bed. Your thighs tightened around him and at the feel of your pussy spasming hard around him, his cock exploded and he was completely silent as his body stiffened. It felt like forever before you could relax back down into the bed, your back, thighs, and calves feeling the pain of the muscles being tensed through your orgasm. Despite the pain, you’d cum harder than you ever had in your entire life. The bed beneath you was soaked.

Nikolai looked at you and seemed to come back to himself when he realized just how he was holding you down. He let out another string of curses which you did understand as he jerked away and sat down on the edge of the bed. The loss of his cock inside of you made you whimper and you had to bring your legs together to keep them from shaking uncontrollably. It was then you realized the tears were still running down the sides of your face to your ears and you reached up to wipe them away.

“I am no better than the Vory.” Nikolai whispered to himself as you tentatively sat up.

You would likely feel him for days after that one thorough fucking, your entire body was shaking. “What are you talking about?”

“I never wanted you hurt, Solnyshka. _That_ was why I try to send you away.” He shook his head and dropped his face in his hands. “I did not want any Vory to hurt you. But I hurt you...because you would not leave.”

“You blame me?”

He turned quickly to look at you while he shook his head. “Nyet! Rape is never fault of it’s victim. Never. This…” His hand motioned toward you then closed to a fist and pounded the middle of his chest. “...my fault. I am sorrier than you can possibly know.”

Wait, you thought to yourself, he actually believed he forced you? He was rough yes, but frankly that’s what had made it so good. “Kolya! I was willing. You didn’t…” You couldn’t even say the word so you shook your head for emphasis as you gingerly moved off the bed to stand in front of him. His hands reached out to your hips to steady you because your legs were still wobbly. Your hand brushed his face and through his still smooth hair, which you ruffled just a little. Touching two fingers under his chin so he would look at you, you shook your head again. “You didn’t okay? Yes, you scared me a little but I was willing.” When you started to drop to your knees in front of him he stopped you.

“Nyet. Never, never kneel to any man, Solnyshka. I do not care who or why. Never kneel.”

You swallowed hard and nodded.

His hands pushed you back a few steps and you stared down at him, dumbfounded, as _he_ proceeded to kneel in front of you. Nikolai took your hands and shook his head as he studied the red marks on your wrists from the grip he had on them earlier. Lifting each one he pressed a kiss to the marks. Finally he bowed his head and pressed his forehead to your soft belly while he said something in Russian you didn’t understand then whispered in English. “Forgive me.” He tilted his head back to look up at you and his blue eyes were tortured. You knew nothing you said would convince him he didn’t force you so you simply nodded to let him know he was forgiven. “Let me do this right way. So you remember my…” Nikolai hesitated for a moment while he seemed to look for the right word. “...gentler side.”

All you could do was nod again, you wanted him more than anything. He stood in one fluid motion and you were reminded that, even in your heels, he was still a head taller than you. You watched as he began to undress and followed the movement of his hands. Nikolai had strong hands, they were soft but callused, and covered in tattoos, none of which you knew the meaning of. Even though he’d already been inside of you butterflies still danced in your stomach as his body was revealed. He was well built, lean muscle covered his frame, and when his chest was bared more tattoos. There was a cross over his sternum and stars on his shoulders which gave you pause. Your pussy clenched at the sight of his abdominal lines and the very recent memory of what his cock felt like.

When he was down to his black boxers you stared open mouthed at the stars on his knees.

He looked down to see what you were staring at and lifted his eyes before his chin. “Only to you, Solnyshka.”

You moved into his outstretched arms and he gathered you to his chest. His chin rested on the top of your head and his hands swept over your back and into your hair. It felt so right to be held by him like that and in too short of a time his hands lifted to your cheeks and pushed you back slightly away from him. His lips touched yours in a tender kiss and when you opened to him his tongue danced with yours until you were both breathless. Nikolai held the sides of your head while he rested his forehead on yours and looked in your eyes.

“You need to know, you are only woman I have loved.”

Tears ran down your cheeks again and you smiled at him. He lifted his head and thumbed your tears away then pressed kisses to each of your eyelids, your nose, your cheeks, and your lips again. You felt a light tap to your hip and he smiled at you.

“Take those off, Solnyshka.” He waved his hand absently toward the shoes you’d completely forgotten you were wearing. “I want to feel your legs wrapped around me without...” Nikolai made a stabbing motion toward his ass.

After you kicked them off you were left in the black lace thigh highs. His lip curled up on one side as he examined you and his eyebrows bounced. Those strong fingers of his curled around the back of your neck to bring your lips to his again while his other hand went to your hip and guided you back onto the bed. When he had you in the middle of it he sat back on his heels between your thighs and rolled one of your stockings down your leg. Nikolai bent and his lips followed behind the silk until it was whisked to the floor; he did the same with the other one.

Once your legs were bare and his lips had covered them hip to toe he started with your belly. Every so often you could hear him saying something in Russian but it wasn’t anything you understood. Regardless the sound of his mother tongue did something to you and you felt a new rush of wet heat and tingling centered at your core. He was still wearing his boxers and every time you tried to reach out and touch him he’d grab your hand, press a kiss to it, then drop it to the mattress beside you. Eventually your hands settled for gathering the sheets in them.

His eyes held yours as his tongue swirled around your belly button and you sucked in a breath. You whimpered as he kissed his way up your sternum and hovered over one breast. Nikolai reached his tongue out to lick your nipple then puckered his lips and blew cool air over it, making it peak to a hard bud. He brushed the pad of his thumb over it, prompting a whine from you.

The corner of his lip quirked up as his gaze moved between your eyes and your tingling nipple before his mouth closed on it and he gave it a hard suck. Your core clenched at the sensation and almost sent you over the edge, but he released your breast almost as if he knew. Once again, he repeated the process with your other nipple and nearly brought you over the edge.

Nikolai sat back on his heels and pushed his boxers down his lean hips revealing his hard cock to your eyes. He felt big when he was inside you earlier but he was actually longer and thicker than you’d thought. You licked your lips and your body hummed in anticipation. He maneuvered his boxers down his longs legs and tossed them to the floor with your stockings. When he braced himself over you he laced his fingers with your hands and brought each one to his lips before letting them go again. Finally, he didn’t stop you when you reached out to touch him. Your hands ran through his dark, slightly greying hair, then touched lightly on the scar on his left cheek.

He closed his eyes when you pulled his head down so you could press your lips to that scar. You believed _that_ was actually what prompted his wanting you to leave.

When your lips left his cheek his blue eyes focused on you again and your hands ran over the muscles of his upper back. Your nails raked over his skin and he turned his head slightly and hummed. With a smile you nipped the dimple in his chin and he returned the gesture by nipping your bottom lip. He cupped your cheeks with his hands and kissed you while his hips shifted and you felt his cock poised at your entrance again.

This time he paused, and you felt him lightly nuzzle your cheek. “Solnyshka…”

You knew what he needed. His guilt was high because he believed he forced your earlier coupling on you and nothing you said would change his mind on that. Reaching up to put your hands on his face you nudged him to look at you. “Yes Kolya. Yes. Please…”

His nose buried itself in your hair as he slid, very slowly, inside of you. This time his thrusts were slow, tender even, and you felt his lips press to your ear. “Your body was made for mine.”

All you could do was whimper in response and your fingers dug into the middle of his back.

That made him grin against your ear and hum. When he thrust his hips again he moved his lips to the side of your neck and nipped the tendon there prompting a soft moan from you. “You like that, hmmmm?”

“Oh God! Kolya, yes...” When his teeth nipped your collarbone you gasped and cried out again.

He smiled and hummed as he nuzzled your neck, his hips still rocking long and languid strokes that were driving you mad. When your soft moans turned to whines he lifted his head and placed kisses to the corners of your mouth. “Something you need, da?”

Your eyes flew open to focus on his and the hungry look on his face made your core clench. He faltered for just a second when he felt it, his eyes closing, and his head tilting just slightly before he opened his eyes again and waited for your answer. “You Kolya, I need you.”

“You have me, Solnyshka. Only woman that will ever have my heart.”

His hands reached down and lifted your legs around his waist and when your ankles locked behind his back he put his hands down beside you. With every thrust of his hips into you, you matched his pace until he was gritting his teeth and had his eyes squeezed shut. Finally your pussy started fluttering around him and your back arched so your breasts were pressed up into his chest once again. Nikolai’s head dipped to the breast he could most easily reach and he bit down on your nipple hard enough to send you right over the edge. Your body milked him hard and he grunted around the flesh in his mouth while you moaned his name.

The two of you stayed pressed together while your bodies shuddered. Nikolai soothed your sore nipple with his tongue and kissed the center of your chest as he moved to drop his cheek on your shoulder. He kept his weight braced up off you but he covered you, surrounded you, and filled you so you felt connected to him in a way that went beyond the mere joining of your bodies.

He finally lifted his head and kissed your lips before rolling off you to his back for a moment before he sat up.

“I have a life here Kolya.” You whispered as he got up to retrieve his cigarettes from his trouser pocket.

“If it becomes necessary, I will…” His eyes were deadly serious as he pointed at you then pointed two fingers to his throat. “...to keep Vory from hurting you. I prefer you leave.”

You chewed on your bottom lip while he watched, then got up to go out to the bathroom. On your way out of the room you picked up his white dress shirt from the floor to cover your nakedness. Nikolai chuckled at your unnecessary modesty and you stuck your tongue out at him as you left the room. When you returned, he was sitting up against your headboard smoking a cigarette, still naked, long legs crossed at the ankles as he so often did when his stance was relaxed. His head leaned back against the headboard and his lips quirked briefly in amusement when he noted you had buttoned his shirt halfway up your chest.

Something on the floor caught your eye, and you bent down to pick up your torn shirt. Eyeing Nikolai you held it up. “This _was_ my favorite shirt.”

“ _THAT_ what you worry about?” He grinned and chuckled warmly as you climbed back on the bed next to him.

You leaned into his side and rested your head back against the headboard but turned to look at him. “Well, it was my favorite.”

He leaned toward the nightstand to put his cigarette out then turned to you. His fingers cupped the back of your neck and his thumb brushed over your jawline. “I buy you a thousand shirts just like it if you leave so I know you will be safe.”

“Kolya…”

“Please, Solnyshka.” He sat up then, and put his palms together to emphasize his words. “I cannot do what I must if you stay.”

Tears started running down your face in earnest then. He was asking you to leave him. Not because he didn't care, but rather because he cared too much. You nodded and reached up with one hand to brush your tears away. When that didn't work you used your other hand too. Finally, Nikolai gathered you in his arms and pulled you to lay back down on the bed with him.

His cheek pressed into your temple as he rocked you and brushed his fingers through your hair. “Shhhh…”

After sobbing into his shoulder for a few minutes you finally composed yourself. When you looked up at him, his blue eyes softened. “How long do we have?”

“Until morning. Then I must take you to train station.” His fingers were already flicking the buttons of his shirt open and pushing the fabric away from your breasts.

You wanted to stay in that bed with him forever. But you couldn't. After he made love to you the second time, he insisted you both get up long enough for you to pack what you needed. He had enough forethought to put his boxers back on, realizing fairly quickly he would be more of a distraction to you naked. After pulling them up his long legs, he stuck his cigarette in the corner of his mouth, and buttoned his shirt back up over your breasts. To keep you from distracting him he claimed. Frankly, you thought he found the idea of you wearing only his dress shirt, buttoned to your nipple line, incredibly sexy.

There was no arguing as you packed, no questions from Nikolai as to why you wanted this or that. Fortunately you'd never been much for material possessions. Most anything dear to you was still stored at your parents house. Ultimately you packed two medium sized suitcases, your limit for the train. Nikolai already had living space arranged for you in Edinburgh and assured you the lease where you were, at that moment, would be handled.

As you were leaving the hall closet you spotted your old Polaroid camera on the shelf. Picking it up, you carried it into the bedroom where Nikolai was closing the second suitcase.

He didn't even look at you, he just shook his head. “You cannot put more in here.”

“That's not what I want Kolya.” You held the camera up and he rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked.

Motioning you to come to him he put his arms around you. You told him to smile and look at the camera, then snapped the picture. Holding the pictures edge when the camera spit it out you held it up while it slowly cleared. When it did your heart beat faster at what was captured.

Nikolai's nose and mouth were lightly pressed into the side of your face just in front of your ear. There was a genuine smile on his lips. But he wasn't looking at the camera like you were. He was looking at you and his blue eyes were full of love.

You sucked in a shuddering breath and leaned back into him.

“Do not cry.”

“I'm not.”

Both of you stared at the picture for a long time before Nikolai broke the silence.

“I tell you I love you. That was not a lie.”

“I know it wasn't. I love you too. That's what makes all this so hard.”

“Da, da.” His fingers brushed your hair from your neck and he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot there. “Go, put it someplace safe. I intend to make most of time we have.”

You glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight and you had to leave for the train station in just under six hours. Too little time left with him.

After tucking the picture safely in your purse you returned to the bedroom to find Nikolai stretched out on the bed. Naked once again, he was stroking his semi hard cock to get it ready for you. You started to unbutton his shirt but he smiled and shook his head. He reached his free hand out to your hip and helped steady you as you climbed up on the bed and straddled him. Lifting up on your knees you watched as he stroked his cock one last time then positioned himself at your entrance and moved both hands to your hips.

Your head fell back and you moved your hands to cover his as you set a steady rhythm. He bent his knees and thrust his hips as you swiveled your own. His thumb found it’s way to your clit and rubbed light circles over it until you were shaking above him and finally had to brace your hands on his chest to keep yourself steady. You came undone around him again and whimpered while he continued to thrust his cock inside of you until you just couldn’t hold yourself up any longer. His arms wrapped around you and brought you down into his chest while he put a hand down next to you and rolled you to your back.

Nikolai hovered over you, still languidly thrusting his hips, and dipped his head to capture your mouth. His tongue lightly touched your lips then slid over yours when you opened your mouth to him. Emotion started to get the best of you and hot tears started sliding down your cheeks again. Gentle hands cupped your cheeks and soft lips kissed the tears away. It wasn’t long before his body stiffened and he nuzzled your neck while his cock pulsed deep inside you.

He stayed where he was until his cock softened and slid out of you on it’s own then lifted his head to kiss your lips once more. You rolled to your side in the curve of his arm as he rolled to his back and you lifted your leg over his.

An amused grin fluttered over his mouth. “Much more permanent ways to mark me as yours.”

“Are you? Mine, that is?”

In answer he picked up your hand and placed it over his heart.

“Kolya, can’t you leave the Vory? Come with me?”

“Nyet.”

“Why?”

His head lifted from the pillow and his eyebrows rose to his mussed up hairline. “Always the why with you?” Your eyes were drawn to the stars on his shoulders with his next words. “I have not done what I came for yet.”

When you opened your mouth he placed a finger to your lips to stop you and shook his head. With a sigh you realized it wouldn’t do you any good to ask him to stay or not to send you away so you cuddled into his side instead. You felt safe, loved, and sad all at the same time. Before you realized what was happening your eyes were closing and you were drifting off in Nikolai’s arms.

“Sleep, Solnyshka.”

“I don’t want to miss any time with you. We have so little.”

“Do not worry. I will wake you in a few hours. Sleep. I will hold you and watch over you.”

You lifted your head to look at him. “What about you?”

His eyebrows bounced and flashed a wry grin. “I will sleep when I am dead.”

That brought up fears you didn’t think you could deal with so you didn’t say anything else to him. Instead you pressed yourself as close into him as you possibly could and his arms wrapped around you. He kept his promise and woke you after a few hours, leaving you enough time to make love twice more and shower together before it was time to go.

The drive to the train station was silent. His left hand held your right, your fingers laced together, and his thumb ran over the back of yours to sooth you as best as it could. When he parked the car he motioned you to stay in your seat while he got out of the car. You watched from where you sat while he buttoned his suit jacket and straightened his overcoat then pulled on his leather gloves. Even though it was just barely after sunrise he had his sunglasses on and he looked around before walking to your side of the car. He opened the door and reached a gloved hand down to you which you accepted and he helped you stand.

You wished you could see his eyes behind those sunglasses bu they were hidden from you. He was once again the Vory you met all those months ago and no longer your Nikolai. Rather than drop your hand though Nikolai pulled you to his side and put your hand around his forearm..

Checking in and getting your ticket didn’t take long, your suitcases were stowed in the luggage car and all you had left to do was wait for boarding. As it neared your time to get on the train you turned to look at him with tears running down your cheeks.

“Solnyshka…”

“I know, Kolya. I know. Just...hold me, please?”

“Da.” He opened his arms to you and held you to him, tighter than you expected while his nose rested in your hair. When boarding was called for your train his arms tightened around you and his lips dropped to your ear. “Ya tebya lyublyu. I love you, Solnyshka.”

“I love you too, Kolya.”

His hands lifted to cup your cheeks and he kissed you then. Putting as much love and passion into the kiss as possible. When his lips left yours though he stepped back from you and folded his hands together in front of him. “Go. Now. Before I change my mind.”

You almost hesitated but you knew that would just complicate things so you turned away and walked on wooden legs onto the train that would take you away from him forever. When you got to your assigned seat you could see him still standing there watching you. Watching as he had from the first day you met him.

As the train started to pull away he lifted a hand and you mirrored his gesture. Before you were completely out of sight you watched as he removed his sunglasses and ran his gloved knuckles under his eyes then turned and left the station.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> A/N: Just some background for anyone who may not be familiar with the movie Eastern Promises or Russian mafia. Vory v Zakone is Russian mafia that started in Russian gulags (prison). Their first rule is to forsake all family, they are not allowed to have a wife or children. The stars on a Vors shoulders signify they are a Captain or someone of rank, worthy of respect, and the ones on the knees signify they bow or kneel to no one. Kolya is a Russian nickname for Nikolai and Solnyshka literally translates to little sun but loosely means sunshine. Da is Russian for yes, while nyet is Russian for no.


End file.
